One Boy, Two Girls
by Stargazer197
Summary: A collaboration between me and My Tiny Baby Blue Tinted World. Duchess Satine Kryze decides to come to the Temple for a week. There's only one problem. Siri Tachi is there, and they hate each other's guts. When Satine sets her eyes on Obi-Wan Kenobi, Siri's secret crush, war breaks out. Who will win this battle for Obi-Wan's affections? YOU DECIDE! R
1. Chapter 1

One Boy, Two Girls

**AN; this is a collaboration between me and ****my tiny baby blue tinted world****. And the end is gonna be up to you! At least once a week, either me or her is gonna upload a new chapter of this story. My part is gonna be from Siri's perspective, and Satine's POV is from Blue. Comment on who you think is gonna win! **

Chapter 1

_Siri's POV_

It was just a normal day.

I was hanging out with Bant and Garen and Obi-Wan, as usual. We were eating lunch at our normal places, Obi-Wan sitting next to me. Garen and Bant were in deep conversation, and Obi-Wan, as usual, glared at me. He held up his chocolate cookie, and waved it in my face.

"The cream filling is the best part!" He pronounced, taking the cookie apart and scraping the cream off with his teeth.

"No, the cookie is the best part!" I argued, crunching into the cookie part. He rolled his eyes.

"The cream is better for you." Obi-Wan shot back.

"The cookie is crunchier." I countered. He nodded in consent.

"The cream is more fun to eat."

"You can dunk the cookie in milk!"

"You can do the same with the cream!"

"Oh, really?" I picked up my fork, and scraped out the filling, then dunked it in my milk. I raised it out, and we both shuddered at the mess that was now on my fork. Obi-Wan sighed.

"I concede." He said sadly, hanging his head. I raised my arms up in victory. Suddenly Garen whistled shrilly.

"Kenobi! Look at the door!" he hissed. Immediately, Bant and I turn too, and my stomach turns over.

_Oh, no…_ I clench my hands involuntarily. "Is that…" I say quietly to Bant, and she groans.

"Yup."

Obi-Wan is too busy gaping at the girl in the door. Long perfect blonde hair…perfect shape…big pink lips…high pitched laugh. Yup. It's her.

Satine Kryze is back.

"She's here for two weeks, I heard," Garen said softly. Bant moaned. I jammed the rest of my cookie in my mouth and glare. _This is gonna be a long two weeks…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Satine POV:**

Urgh, SiriTachi.

The first person I saw when I walked in here, closely followed by Obi-Wan Kenobi, I think who was sitting next to her.

Why did she have to be here?

I saw Obi-Wan gaping at me and smiled at him. Siri glared at me with a mouth full of, cookie?

I really didn't want to see her this week, the last time I was here she managed to get some sticky purple stuff poured all over me while I was talking to Master Qui-Gon.  
He was really nice about it though and helped me get cleaned up.

I turned my attention back to the table, Obi-Wan was so cute and had such beautiful eyes

He stood up and came over to me, I felt my cheeks getting a little pink. Oh Siri looked annoyed.

"Hi, I don't think I've seen you here before."  
His voice was like silk.

"No, I'm only here for a week."  
He smiled at me and held out a hand.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi."  
I took the hand.

"Satine Kryze."

"Aren't you Mandalore's duchess?"  
He raised an eyebrow when I nodded.

"You seem a little young."

"I became duchess at sixteen. That was a year ago."  
He nodded.

"uhhhu. So what are you doing here?"  
My, he was full of questions.

"I wanted to know more about the Jedi order."  
He nodded.

"Well, would you like a tour?"  
I smiled at him graciously.

"I would love one thank you."  
He offered me his arm and I took it.  
We left, but I couldn't help a glance back at Siri who was literally fuming by now, the other two at her table seemed to think it was hilarious.

Well this week might not be as easy as I thought.

**The Satine part 1= DONE!  
YOUR REVIEWS ARE NEEDED! SHE ISNT AS POPULAR AS SIRI *Insert sad face here***


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Siri's POV**

"Stupid Sithin', kriffin', krackin', shavit slathered, larva infested, dress wearing, make-up molesting…_boy chaser!_" I sputtered, stalking through the Temple halls. Bant struggled to keep up with me.

"She's not that bad, Siri." She tried. I stopped, and glared at my friend.

"She's stealing all my friends!" I cried, throwing my hands up in the air.

"I'm still here." Bant said patiently.

"Garen is waiting on her hand and foot; you couldn't spar with me because you were with…it;" I shuddered, not even being able to say her name. "Reeft bought her _flowers_ yesterday and Obi-Wan…" There was a pang in my heart as I said his name. "Obi-Wan is like her little puppy dog, following her around everywhere." I started walking again. Suddenly Bant snickered.

"Oh. I get it."

"What?"

"I understand why you hate her so much."

"_Hate _is such a strong word. I prefer _intensely dislike_." _She couldn't know, could she? I've kept it a secret for so long…_

"I understand why you _intensely dislike _her." Bant grinned evilly. "You like Obi." _Kriff. She knows._

"_What?!_" I tripped and turned, glaring at Bant. "T-that's crazy!"

"I don't know why I didn't see it before!" She laughed. "You like Obi-Wan Kenobi!" I grabbed Bant's arm, and pulled her into my dorm, slamming the door. I glared at her.

"You tell _anyone_, and I'll tellBruck Chun about your secret obsession with that new boy band from Upper Coruscant."

Bant gasped, her Mon Cal features pale. "You wouldn't.

"I would. Complete and utter silence. Do you understand me?"

"Aw, Siri, I wouldn't tell anyone anyways." Bant's face slowly returned to its original color. "But I'm right?"

"Yeah." I sat on my sleep couch and sighed, running a hand through my shoulder length blonde hair. It's not long and pretty like Satine's. I wish it was… I shake the thoughts out of my head.

"But we're not allowed—" Bant began, but I cut her off.

"To show attachment. We can have crushes. Besides, it will pass in time." I flopped back and sighed again. "I hope."

"He is kinda cute." Bant flopped on Adi's bed and propped her head up with her hands. "What with that red hair and those cute blue eyes…"

"But he's older than me, and there's no way he'd ever notice me." I groaned.

"What are you going to do?"

"What I do best."

Bant looked puzzled, then she groaned. "Siri…no. You'll get in so much trouble—"

"I don't care." I cracked her knuckles and grinned. "She's on Coruscant now—my territory."

"Siri, you know she's a pacifist. You know she won't fight back."

"She's a Mandelorian. She won't stay that way for long in a war." I grinned. "_I'm a pacifist!" _ I mocked. "I'll pass a fist right over her pretty little face." Bant moaned, and dropped her head into her pillow. "And you're going to help me."

"No. No, no, no, no. Absolutely, out of the question, never in a million years."

"You're supposed to be my friend!"

"Yes, but I'm not going to help you in a suicide mission!" Bant stood and made to leave the room. "Siri…" she said, then sighed. "I won't tell anyone. But are you sure…"

"Yes." This time I said it without hesitation. Bant sighed.

"Okay…" she left the room, leaving me to imagine the pranks I would play on the unsuspecting Duchess. My smile widened.

_I'm a total and complete genius!_

X***********************X

**_General POV_**

Satine lay in her bed, softly snoring, and the blankets pulled up to her chin. The guards outside her door shifted, anxiously waiting for the other guards to come relieve them of their duties, conversing quietly between themselves. They didn't hear a small creak in Satine's room, and didn't see the heat vent cover in the ceiling slowly disappear. Siri leapt down, and crept into Satine's bathroom. She dug through the bag of make up on the counter, completely lost about what was what. Finally, she grabbed a container of blush and pulled a canister from her belt. She scattered some of the contents onto the makeup, then did the same with some hair gel and eye shadow. She put everything back where she found it, then before she went back up the air shaft, she sprinkled some more onto the Duchess' shoes. With little giggle, she shot up the shaft again.


	4. Chapter 4

Satine are you alright?"  
Obi-Wan turned his stunning blue eyes to me.

"No, one minute."  
I sat on the edge of a fountain we had been walking by and took my shoes off. Obi-Wan came to sit next to me.

"Everything's alright now, it's just when my shoes are on."  
He picked up a shoe and chuckled lightly.

"You think this is funny do you?"  
He whipped around to me, still grinning.

"No, well not this exactly. But Satine, there's itching powder in these, can you not see little bits of?"  
He pointed to a seam where little flecks of orange were sticking to it. I groaned. Siri…

"I'll need to go and change them."  
I stood, but the little stones of gravel hurt my feet. I winced and sat back down again.

"Do you want me to carry you?"  
Obi-Wan smirked cheekily, but blushed. I nodded back, blushing too.

"So are you going to retaliate?"  
He asked as he hooked an arm under my legs and the other under my back.

"No, I told you yesterday I'm a pacifist. And besides, it's slightly immature don't you think?"  
I replied softly and wrapped my arms around his neck with my shoes dangling from my fingertips. I sighed and lay my head on his shoulder, giggling almost silently at the blush that covered his cheeks. He adjusted me in his arms after a while.

"Satine, do you even eat? You're really light."  
I smiled guiltily.

"I do forget a lot of the time, but almost every senator and ruler does that at some point. Well, except perhaps senator Orn Free Taa from Ryloth."  
We both laughed at that, I don't think that particular twi'lek had ever skipped a meal.  
We walked in comfortable silence until we reached my rooms, getting a few odd looks from passers-by.

"You're really not going to retaliate?"  
He asked after a while.

"No, if she's going to be immature then let her. I really don't know what she has against me if I'm honest."  
I sighed dejectedly against his shoulder.

"You know who did this?"  
He looked at me sharply as we went inside.

"Well I have an idea."  
I answered, realising my mistake in specifying gender. He carried me into my bedroom and set me down on my bed.

"Well who is it?"  
He sat as I stood to find more shoes. He looked a little uncomfortable at where he was.

I thought about whether to tell him or not as I searched my closet for shoes that would match the red dress I was wearing. _They were friends weren't they? I couldn't tell him one of his friends was tormenting me. But then again, he could talk some sense into her and make her stop. No, she wouldn't stop, seriously what does that girl have against me? _

"It's only an idea. No sense in putting the blame on someone because of an assumption."  
I smiled at him as I stood with black shoes.  
He sat next to me on the bed as I put them on.

"But it's better than having a secret prankster. They might stop."  
I straightened up to look him in the eye.

"I'm not telling you. Now shall we continue our walk?"  
He smiled and stood, offering me his arm.

"That sounds like an excellent idea my lady."  
He bowed exaggeratedly and I took his outstretched arm.  
We exited my rooms, laughing as Siri Tachi came around the corner. She saw the door close behind us and her face got slightly pink.

"Oh hey Siri. What are you doing here?"  
Obi-Wan asked cheerfully, he obviously didn't notice the slight anger on her face.

"Master Yoda sent me to find the Duchess, he wants to speak to her. What were you doing in there more to the point?"  
Obi-Wan rolled his eyes slightly. She sounded a little jealous.

"Some immature little child put itching powder in Satine's shoes so she had to change them."  
Siri winced a little, but still smirked subtly. I was right!

"Oh, but why were you in there with her, it doesn't take two people to change shoes."  
Why did she care? We are both over the legal age of consent, she wasn't, I flushed a little, why had I just thought of that first?  
Realisation hit me like a fist to the face. She likes him. Siri Tachi is completely head over heels for Obi-Wan Kenobi! How did I not see this before? But why does that mean she's victimising me?

"No, but we were outside when she figured out what was going on. I carried her back so she could change them."  
Oh she looked angry.

"Anyway, Master Yoda wants to speak to you duchess so can you follow me?"  
She turned to leave.

"It's alright Siri, I'll take her, Bant was looking for you earlier, why don't you find her, I think she wanted to spar."  
Siri turned around. She looked like she could scream.

"Alright. Laters."  
She ran off down the corridor. Obi-Wan turned to me and smiled.

"Well, to find master Yoda then."  
I smiled back at him and we set off.


End file.
